Marshall For a Day
This story is done by User:Tbrays30. Story On a sunny summer day all the PAW Patrol pups were playing tag it the park. Marshall: "Can't catch me!" Rocky: "Oh, I don't think so." (Marshall runs in to Zuma) Marshall: "Owwwww." Zuma: "Umff. You, okay dude?" Marshall: "I-I, don't think so." *Whimpers* Med: "Marshall! Let me check him out." Zuma: "What is wrong with him?" Med: "He sprained his paw...." Skye. "Awww. Poor Marshall." Med: "What are we going to do...? No Fire-Pup." Marshall: "You must be untill I heal." Med: "Me!?" Marshall: "Yes. You are the only one who can." Med: "But...But...." Marshall: "Who else can?" Med: "Um.....Zuma? Zuma: "No! No Dude. I can't do any medical stuff." Med: But...But...I can't.... Tundra: "You'll do fine!" Med: "Are you sure....? I mean....I'm still learing!" Marshall: "That's why I taught you all that." Med: "I'm still scared though....." Marshall: "Look. All the pups will be there to help!" All: "Yup!" Med: "Hehe. Thanks." (They all head back to the Lookout to take care of Marshall and to help Med) Chase: "You comfortable Marshall?" Marshall: Yeah. Can you get Med? Want to talk to him" Chase: "Okay" (He gets Med and brings him into The TV room whare Marshall is) Marshall: "Med. I must tell you somthing before you take over" Med: "Alight" Marshall: "First. Be careful always." Med: "I'll try" Marshall: "Second. Take it seriously" Med: "That I can do" Marshall: "Last. Have fun, while taking it seriouly" Med: "Okay. I'll try" Marshall: "Remeber that.....And you will do fine!" Med: "Thanks....I'm still worried though" Marshall: "Remeber. All the pups are there for you. Rocky. Chase. Tundra. All of them!" Med: "I know" (Smiles) Marshall: "Now. Why don't you go outside. And do some practicing?"He Med: "Med is ready to rescue!" Marshall: "Hehe" (Smiles) (Med leaves) Chase: "You sure he can handle being on his own?" Marshall: I think so...But still watch him wall. Tell all the pups to watch him" Chase: "Okay" (Med ran into his Pup-House almost crying with fear) Med: "How long will this be?" "How will i do?" He thought to him self. He sighs. Med: "I can't let fear control me!" Rocky and Chase were standing outside his Pup-House. Rocky: "Yes! He's finily getting self confidence!" Chase: "Yeah. Hopefully he will keep it" Rocky: "I think he will" Med soon walks out proudly and happy. Tundra: "Looks like your feeling better Med" Med: "Yes. I thought about it for awhile, and I don't want to let fear control me" Tundra: "That's great to hear, Remember. We're all here, Rocky, Chase, Me. And everybody" Med: "Thanks. That means a lot to me" Med think about it for awhile Med: "Hmmm, I'm gonna go play for awhile. Med plays at the Pup-Park with Zuma and Chase. Untill they hear.... Ryder: "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Med: Oh no... Zuma and Chase: "Ryder needs us!" Med sites were he is scared of what could happen. Zuma: "You coming dude?" Med: "No.....You guys got it!" Chase: "Med, you'll do fine!" Med: "You guys are fine with out me...." Chase: "Med...Your coming....." Med: "No..." Chase: "Med...Now..." Med: "I'm just going to stay in my Pup-House" Chase: "NOW!!!!" Med: "Okay...Okay...I'm coming.......Sorry..." After they get to the Lookout. Ryder: "Rubble, Smoky and Rocky were Snow-Bording at Jake's mountain, and there was an avalance!" "Oh, no!" All said. Ryder: "First I need.... Med: "Please, not me..." Ryder: "Tundra!" I need you to use your Snow-Plow to clear the snow! Tundra: "If it involves snow and ice, you don't have to tell me twice!" Ryder: "Next...I need.... Med: "Please....Not me... Ryder: "Med! We need you to help, if someone is hurt!" Med: "Sigh....Med is ready to rescue!" Skye: "You'll be fine Med" Ryder: "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! They all get into there vehicles. And head to Jake's Mountain. As they drive. Med: "Why me...?" They get to Jake's mountain. Jake: "Hey Dudes! The pups are a bit down the mouthian. Ryder: "Alright, we'll heard down" Jake: "Good luck!" Ryder: "Hmmm. We need Skye to find them from the air!" Med: "Alright" Ryder calls Skye Ryder: "Pups. I need Skye to come and find the pups in the air!" Ryder said as he appeard on the TV at the top of the Lookout. Skye: "Let's take to the sky!" "Yay! Go, go!" All said. She get's there as Ryder and Med were looking down the moutian looking. Med was starting to feel better as he worked. Med: "Hey Skye" Skye: "Hey, you feeling better Med?" Med: Yes, I just miss Marshall....*Cries a bit and tries to hide it* Skye: "Awww, he's alright" Ryder: "Skye, try and see were they are" Skye: "Let's take to the sky!" Med *Sighs and thinks: I wish Marshall was here.....I don't even know what to do....Just don't do anything dumb like cry...* More coming soon. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Marshall and Med Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story